The driving style of a driver is at least one variable that influences the fuel consumption of a motor vehicle. As an example, energy-saving driving may reduce fuel consumption by up to 25%.
In order to provide the driver with assistance in such a situation, WO 2009/063036 A1 discloses a motor vehicle energy saving assistance system which comprises an electronic device that is permanently installed in the motor vehicle and which exchanges data with an electronic vehicle control unit. The system includes an energy-saving algorithm, wherein the energy-saving algorithm determines the current state of the vehicle and its predicted future state in order to determine energy saving measures. The system also comprises a vehicle display device, which is actuated by the energy-saving algorithm and by which a calculated driving strategy is conveyed to the driver. This permits a predictive driving style to be assisted and the consumption of energy to be lowered.
According to DE 2008 005 328 A1, in a method for energy-efficient operation of a motor vehicle by means of a navigation system, a route from a starting location to a destination which minimizes the energy consumption of the motor vehicle is determined. In addition, during a journey with the motor vehicle, an energy-saving method of operation of the motor vehicle is determined. The energy-saving method of operation of the motor vehicle is output by an optical or acoustic message or by adjusting the transmission ratio and the accelerator pedal of the motor vehicle.